Trivial Pursuit
This is the second version of Trivial Pursuit. Like before this was loosely based on the board game of the same name. This version was based on the [[w:c:gameshows:Trivial Pursuit (1993)|American Trivial Pursuit game show]]. Gameplay As in the board game, three contestants raced to complete their game pie first by answering questions from categories that match the colored wedge. Unlike the board game, however, it took two questions to complete a wedge, and no board or die was used. Although most of the colors were the same, one was different and that color is red replacing the brown-colored wedge. And unlike the American pies, the wedge were divided differently. Main Game The First Three Rounds In the first three rounds, each player received two turns consisting of a category choice followed by a question posed by host Slattery. A correct answer lit up a section but an incorrect answer gave the two opponents a chance to steal the section. Round 1 In the first round, the six traditional Trivial Pursuit categories were used. After going through the first six questions, three more questions were asked starting with the trailing player. Round 2 This round used categories from both the Movie Edition and the Television Edition. This round also included special questions known as "Bonus Questions" hidden behind two of the categories. When chosen, the player who answered the question correctly had an opportunity to answer a follow-up question which gave the player the right to knockout a section from another player. Round 3: Trivia Tactics In Round 3, a new set of categories were played. The category sets used were different each show, and were borrowed from multiple versions of the board game. Unlike the American version however, contestants pick categories for the opponent of Tony's choosing. Final Round: Control Round The final round again used the traditional basic categories as in Round 1, but the round was played in a different manner. The round started with a toss-up question, and the first player to buzz-in and answer correctly controlled the round. The player in control kept choosing categories and answering questions until he/she either filled his or her pie (thereby winning the game), or missed a question, at which point the other two players could steal control. If nobody answered the question another toss-up was played. The first player to completely light up the entire pie (or the player with the most lit wedges when time ran out) won the game and played the bonus round called "The Ultimate Trivia Challenge" for a holiday. Should there be more time after somebody complete his/her pie, the two losers played the rest of the game for the runner-up prize. The Ultimate Trivia Challenge The winning player had 60 seconds to answer six questions (again from the six basic categories) in order to fill up a pie. Each correct answer lit a color in the pie. A wrong answer or a pass automatically moved to the next category. After the first six questions the player went back to questions from the categories missed as time permitted. If s/he lit up all six wedges before the 60 seconds expired, he/she won the holiday. Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:American Formats Category:Board Game Conversion Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1993 premieres Category:1994 endings